In A Shinobi World
by Forgotten-Uchiha
Summary: Out of all the places to meet, the last two living Vampires meet in a classroom. Will they be able to be together, or will Sakura's fate tear them apart? SakuSasu NaruHina ShikaIno TenNeji
1. Chapter 1

In A Shinobi World

**AN : Sakura is a bit more cold in the begining, but she pretends to be nice. Also, Hinata isn't as timid, and she doesn't stutter in this. Thanks And Hope You Enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>Leaping through the tree branches, on their way to Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves…<p>

-**Sakura's POV**-

_I'm moving… great…as if it wasn't hard enough living in Sunagakure, The Village Hidden in the Sand… Now I'll have to go through: being the "helpless" new girl, meeting new idiots, jocks, assholes, bitches… Damn… I hate this… Worst of all, I'll have to make friends… psssht who needs them; they're such a waste of time… Always so needy…Hmpt…_

"Come on Sakura, it won't be so bad, I promise."

"Hmpt."

"Cheer up… At least when you're in class, try to put on a smile."

"Mhm."

_My name is Sakura Haruno, the last survivor of the Haruno Clan. I have long pink her, vivid green eyes, and I'm paler than an albino, but that's normal. Considering I'm 17, and in grade 11, I suppose I'm short… 5'0" to be exact. I'm the lead guitarist in the band called "A Tear Drop for Blood," and I guess I'm intelligent. My guardian is Kakashi Hatake, and he never let's me take a break. _

Once we arrived at the academy, I would be going to, Kakashi lead me to my first class. On the way there, I took the time to appreciate the size of the school, it seemed so huge; I knew I would have gotten myself lost if Kakashi wasn't leading the way for me.

"Now Sakura, wait out here until I call you in, okay?"

I only nodded.

-**Sasuke's POV**-

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE!"

"What is it Dobe?"

"Did you hear? We're supposed to be getting a new student today!"

"I don't care Naruto."

"What do you mean, you don't care?"

"Hn."

"Don't you dare start ignoring me!"

I directed my attention to the window across the room.

_My name is Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor after the Uchiha massacre. I have jet black hair, and eyes as cold, and as black as stone, and my skin is whiter than white. I'm tall, 6'5" actually, I'm 18, and in grade 11. I'm part of a band called "Blood Runs Cold," and I'm the lead guitarist. I live alone in the Uchiha mansion, since I'm of age. The Dobe here Naruto, is my best friend, along with Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara of the Desert, and Shino Aburame._

Suddenly, the door swung open and my teacher Kakashi Hatake (Kakashi-Senei) stepped in.

"Why hello class"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"I'm sorry; a black cat passed by me so I had to take the long way."

"LIAR!"

" Now now, no need to be so rude, anyway, I'd like to introduce our new student, please don't frighten her away now. Come on in."

-**Sakura's POV**-

I could hear yelling from inside the classroom, it kind of startled me to be honest, who knew there would be so many loud mouths here. Just great. Shortly after, I heard Kakashi call me in.

_Okay Sakura, let's get this over with._

I walked in, and everyone gasped. My pale complexion almost seemed as if it were sparkling like diamonds, seeing as there was a ray of sunlight coming through the window where I was standing (thank you sunblock). My pink hair was shiny and silk; and my eyes looked like they were glowing.

-**Sasuke's POV**-

As my gaze was fix aided on the window, I heard everyone gasp and I heard countless whispers.

"Do you see her, she's so fine."

"She's beautiful."

"Hot."

"Omg, she's drop dead sexy!"

I could hear Naruto whispering to me too.

"Look teme… Look."

_What? Why is he so quiet?_

I turned my head to look at her, and I froze.

-**Sakura's POV**-

I looked at every single one of the shinobi. Some were drooling, some were whispering, and some just stared. Not one of them looked they didn't care.

"So class, everyone please introduce yourselves to the young lady here, and please state your relationship status."

_Wait what? Relationship status? Why the fuck would I care about that?_

I looked at Kakashi.

"We encourage PDA (Public Displays of Affection) here. Every school here in The Village Hidden in the Leaves, has their own thing that no other school does, and here it's supporting PDA."

_Absolutely terrific, I'm stuck here with lunatics._

"So you start off." Kakashi pointed to a boy with purple markings on his face, and what I assumed was a puppet; that he carried around on his back.

He nodded.

"My name is Kankuro of the Desert, and I'm single."

"I see you're a puppet master, you should be proud of yourself, it's a very difficult, and skilled art."

_That's right Sakura, I can't afford to have anyone hate me, might as well complement them… Even if I'm stretching the truth._

"Yeah it is, but wait, how did you know?"

"I could tell from that puppet on your back; and from the markings on your face." I smiled.

He laughed.

"You are a good observer." He smiled.

I went on to the girl beside him. I already knew her though. She was a member of my band, she played the keyboard.

"My name is Temari of the Desert, remember me right girl? I still have no relationships, but I'm ready to mingle!"

I giggled.

"You haven't changed a bit Temari, with the 3 mooned fan. Have you been practicing up your keyboard playing skills too?"

"You betcha!"

I smiled, and continued.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert, and I'm single."

"Gaara of the Desert, the sand moves naturally to protect you, as if it has a mind of its own. Every mission you've had, you've come back without a single scratch, because of that. As a genin you took on 1 B-ranked mission, and came back scratch less. I'll let you on a secret though."

I started to whisper so the ones in the back of the room had to strain to hear me.

"When I was a genin I took on 8 S-ranked missions, and came back unharmed." I smiled.

"Just what are you?"

"What am I? Now that's a secret."

Continuing down the line. Come to think of it, I knew her too.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, and I'm taken by Shika here Saaaaakuuuuuraaaaaa."

"You haven't changed a bit Ino, it helps when you pronounce my name short and sweet like Sa-ku-ra. I can tell that you kept your singing voice, its high pitched as ever. Just kidding."

Everyone laughed.

Next up was-

"This is such a drag. My name is Shikamaru Nara, and I'm taken by Ino."

"You manipulate shadows don't you? With your shadow possession jutsu, and shadow strangle jutsu."

"How do you do that?"

"It's a secret."

I smiled.

Next…

"Name's Choji Akimichi *nomming on chips* single."

"Expansion." I said under my breath.

"What was that? Nom nom nom"

"Nothing."

I looked to the next person.

"Name is Kiba Inuzuka, I'm single and this is my dog Akamaru."

"You two fight alongside each other, in other words the Man Beast partners."

I patted Akamaru then looked at the next person.

"My name is Shino Aburame, and I'm single."

"Aburame? The insect clan huh? You allow insects to live inside you and feed off your chakra, then in return they do your bidden. There defiantly are fascinating things in this world.

My gaze then met another band member of mine… When did they all decide to come to Konoha?

"Hey Saaaakura, remember me? Tenten? Well I didn't have enough time to tell you this when we were in Sunagakure but I'm taken by Neji." She smiled widely.

"Is that so? Is that the guy you wouldn't stoptalking about? Congratulations, I'm so proud of you, and practice up that drum kit of yours I need to hear "how much better you are then me."

I smiled.

"SAKURA! Shut up! And you bet I'm better than you!"

"We'll see."

Beside Tenten was-

"My name is Neji Hyuga, and I'm taken by Tenten."

"Hyuga? One of the few families here in Konoha who have a kekkei genkai, Byakugan to be exact. I favor the Byakugan to be honest, it interests me."

"How do you know so much about all of us."

"None of you are good at concealing yourselves very well." I said blankly.

Before I had a chance to even look at the next person, he jumped out of his seat yelling-

"MY NAME IS ROCK LEE AND I AM VERY YOUTHFUL AND SINGLE, I AM GOING TO BE THE BEST YOUTHFUL NINJA I CAN BE WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH, AND WILL YOU BE SO YOUTHFUL TO BE MY YOUTFUL GIRLFRIEND?

_You've got to be kidding me._

I stared blankly at him.

"No."

Lee hung his head in shame.

"You're very skilled at Tai-jutsu though, and I can see a lot of potential to be a great shinobi."

"YOU MEAN IT?"

"…..Mhmm…"

"AWWWW YEAHHHHHH!"  
><em><br>It's getting harder and harder to be nice to all of them…_

Just then I saw my closest friend.  
><em><br>At least I will have one sane person here._

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, and I'm taken by Naruto. Finally we meet again Sakura."

"It's nice to see you too Hinata, still playing the piano, and keyboard are you?"

"Yeah it's become a habit." She smiled.

I moved on.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm taken by Hinata BELIEVE IT!"

"Oh I believe it, not because you said it though."

Everyone started laughing even Naruto did too.

"I will become the greastest Hokage ever known!"

_Finally, the last god damn person, please be someone decent._

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm single."

_The way he looked at me with those eyes almost made me freeze up. Where have I seen those before, I wonder?_

I whispered something so low that no one could hear me.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what a nice name." Was the only thing I could manage to say louder than a whisper.

"And now here are your teachers."

Kakashi directed my attention towards him.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, please call me Kakashi-Sensei, I will be teaching you Ninjutsu and I am single."

"Kakashi-Sensei the Copy Ninja, with the Sharingan eye, you are said to have copied over 1000 jutsu."

"That's right." He smiled at me.

Looking to my left I saw another guy with a cigarette in his mouth.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi, please call me Asuma-Sensei, I will be teaching you Chakra focusing, and I am taken by Kureni."

"Your chakra type must be wind, because of the tendency of wind to be too weak and harmless."

"You might be too intelligent for your own good girl."

"Possibly."

I kept looking farther to my left and saw a woman with natural red eyes.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi, please call me Kurenai-Sensei. I will be teaching you genjutsu, and I am taken by Asuma."

"Genjutsu, the power of deception, its works great against unknown enemies, to test their skill level."

"I'm glad you know the basics."

"I could tell you more, but I'll leave the teaching to you."

Kurenai laughed.

"I like you."

Next was a guy that looked a lot like Rock Lee.

"MY YOUTHFUL NAME IS MIGHT GUY, IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND CALLING ME GUY-SENSEI THAT WOULD MAKE ME SO YOUTHFUL, AND I WILL BE TEACHING YOU YOUTHFUL KIDS TAIJUTSU, ALSO I AM SO YOUTHFULLY SINGLE!"

_I know where Rock Lee gets it from now… I'm going to be going to hell during taijutsu._

"I look forward to sparring against you."

"THAT IS THE SPIRIT!"

I kept looking to my left. Where a blonde, and brunette was standing with a pig.

"My name is Tsunade, you're fine with just calling me Tsunade, and I will be teaching you the medical arts of being a shinobi." The blonde one said.

"You're from the legendary Sanin right? The only female?"

She smiled. "That's right!"

"My name is Shizune, just call me Shizune, and I will be helping Tsunade with the Medical arts."

"It's very nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

_Last person.. Finally, why do I have to meet everyone on the first __day._

"My name is Jiraiya, hehe it's fine for you to just call me by my first name, and I will be teaching you, hehe PD, hehehehe Personal Development hehehehehe."  
><em><br>Great, just great, out of all the schools, I have to be stuck here, where nothing makes sense. Perfect… Just perfect. To think one of the Legendary Sanin would be so.. Perverted._

"That's a bit different, considering all the other classes."

"Weeeeeeeell, if we support PDA we have to have a class to teach you kids how to protect yourself if you ever decide to go any further. You know using proper protection, and all."

"I see."

-**Sasuke's POV**-

_How did she know? How does she know him? Why does she know him? Who told her? Was she there? Just who is she? No one knows about that. WHO IS SHE?_

My mind was bouncing off the walls.

***REWIND***

The pink-haired girl hung her head low and whispered something so low that the mortal ear couldn't possibly hear. But I could hear it. I could hear it just fine.

She said…

"Uchiha… Their family's Kekkei Genkai, is the Sharingan. The Uchiha massacre; Itachi Uchiha. I guess Itachi did leave his brother alive, at least he has some human soul left in his being."

-**Sakura's POV**-

"So why don't you tell us your name, your likes, and dislikes, and how about your dreams for the future?" Kakashi asked.

I nodded.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, what I like? I don't really want to tell you that. What I hate? I don't really want to tell you that either. My dreams for the future? I don't feel obliged to tell any of you that."

-**Sasuke's POV**-

_Sakura Haruno… No it can't be her… Can it?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Please Review! ;D<em>**


	2. Ninjutsu Class

**Ninjustsu Class**

**AN : Thank you to Anne Zee and narutoSunshine :D You to made me want to continue this story. I hope you two will keep supporting me, because honestly, it really helps :) I hope more pepole will Review too.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Recap*<strong>

-**Sasuke's POV**-

_Sakura Haruno… No it can't be her… Can it? _

-**Sakura's POV**-

"Now Sakura, why don't you take a seat next to Sasuke over there in the back, you know the one that has no expression what so ever." Kakashi pointed.

Sasuke glared, and I smiled at this.

I slowly walked to the back of the classroom, ignoring the love filled eyes of Rock Lee.

_This makes me sick, a mortal, let alone a mortal wearing a green spandex suit, with bushy eye brows, and a mushroom haircut, thinks that I'll be seduced by him. Pfft. Not in his lifetime._

I approached my seat, and sat down next to Sasuke cautiously. I could feel his eyes on me. They were smothering me, watching my every move.

_I can't keep this up… I-I'd rather-_

"Alright class, let us begin." Kakashi chimed in.

Sasuke's eyes immediately left my body and started focusing on Kakashi's lesson.

_Thank Kami. _

-**Sasuke's POV**-

_Why am I getting so worked up over this? I could just read her mind and find out how she knows about __him__. Yeah, I could do that, stay calm Sasuke._

As I started to look into her mind, I froze.

I saw nothing.

Nothing at all.

Zilch.

Nada.

_What? This has never happened before! No one has ever managed to build up a mind barrier that even I cannot break. Except for… Her… No Sasuke, it was just a story that Kakashi-sensei told me, a child's story. It couldn't possibly be real._

I started to look at her more closely.

_She's very alluring though. Pink hair, green eyes, flawless pale skin, even her boobs are the perfect size. I would guess a C-cup. Plus she's short. All of this doesn't add up. _

Kakashi-sensei interrupted my train of thought and directed my attention towards him.

"I'm sure you are all well aware on the physics of Chakra. So let's skip reviewing it, and into harnessing, and controlling these jutsus of yours. Follow me to the outdoor sparring arena."

Everyone got up and started following Kakashi-sensei, but I kept a keen eye on Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up! Man you're so lucky! You get to sit beside her! I mean Hinata is gorgeous, but Sakura is drop dead sexy!" Naruto kept jumping up and down.

"Well keep you're perverted mind and body awayfrom her!" I yelled without thinking.

I was shocked.

_I didn't mean to say it. I was thinking it, but I didn't mean for it to come out._

"Ohhhh I see, Sasuke has a thingfor the new girl. Hehehe, I can't wait to tell the others!" With that, he ran off.

_Just great. Kill. Me. Now._

-**Naruto's POV**-

_This is great! Hehe maybe Sasuke having a girlfriend will get him to stop moping around. Maybe he'll even come out for ramen with me and the others!_

I ran up to Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, and Neji.

"Guess what guys?"

"You're going to finally stop diluting my cousin?" Neji asked in a mean, yet hopeful tone.

"Oh Neji, give it a rest, I LOVE Hinata! Believe it!"

" That's what I'm afraid of."

"Neji, you're just like Sasuke! Always acting so cooool."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME MISTER!" I raised my fist at him.

Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my fist.

"Come on Naruto, at least wait until we're outside."

"Fine fine, let me go already!"

He released my fist and started walking towards the exit.

"Naruto, you had something to tell us?" Shikamaru dragged himself out of his seat.

"OH right hehe. It's about Sasuke. He has a thingfor the new girl."

"A thing?" Shino asked.

"I mean he really really likes heeeer."

"Sasuke liking somebody else? As if." Shikamaru stated flatly.

"It's true, Sasuke isn't the type to fall in love with someone. Especially after this short of a time period." Neji added.

"But he just yelled at me for calling her 'sexy'!"

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

-**Sakura's POV**-

_So this is the outdoor arena. Pretty good size; and the surroundings aren't too bad either. Hmm who knows this might even be fun._

I smirked.

"You know, staring at me all day isn't going to give you any answers. Sasuke." I said with my back facing him.

"Hn so you noticed me." Sasuke said as he jumped out of a tree.

"I've noticed you staring since I sat down beside you."

"Hn. You're a sharp one. Feel honoured, most of the girls here aren't very good with observation, they're always so gullible." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "And I noticed that you were trying to read my mind earlier. I was wondering how well that worked out for you." It was my turn to smirk as his turned into a shocked expression.

"Who, or rather, what are you?"

"I was wondering the same thing. Mind reading isn't any form of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu. Care to answer your own question first?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Oh really? Try me." I challenged him, and turned around to face him.

"I am a-"

Sasuke was cut off when Kakashi told us to find a sparring partner.

Before we could go back to our conversation, Neji, _I believe that was his name,_was beside Sasuke, and Hinata was beside me.

"I guess we will have to finish our conversation a little later Sasuke."

He nodded.

"Alright class, Shino and I will show you how it's done, we will fight one pair at a time." Kakashi stated.

"Ready Shino?"

"Of course."

Kakashi charged at Shino, making hand signs, as Shino went into a defense stance.

-**Shino's POV**-

I watched as Kakashi-sensei ran towards me.

Beetles started to leak from my arms.

"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled as he pierced my body with it.

Then my body turned into a pile of insects, and I heard Kakashi curse under his breath.

-**Sasuke's POV**-

_There's no way Shino, can beat Kakashi-sensei, even though he's strong, Kakashi is stronger._

-**Kakashi's POV**-  
><em><br>Okay, so where is he now?_

I closed my eyes and tried to focus in on the sounds around me.

_I can't use my Sharingan Eye, that would be unfair, considering I am much more experienced than him. So where are you now Shino? There!_

I charged at a bush, and trapped Shino in an Earth Prison Jutsu, that even his bugs couldn't squeeze, or eat their way through.

"Game over Shino."

"As so it seems Kakashi-sensei."

"You did very well."

I released the jutsu, and my eyes widened.

"My chakra, it's almost gone."

"My parasites have gotten to you as soon as you closed your eyes. Now, whose game is over?"

I smirked.

"Still yours."

I appeared behind Shino with a kunai to his throat, and the other one of me disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"That's right. If I weren't an elite Jounin, that little trick would have worked."

Shino just kept staring at me.

"You passed, you don't have to do any training in Ninjutsu tonight."

"Wonderful, my father will be ever so pleased."

I watched as Shino walked over to Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

_Their all still friends after all these years, it's amazing. I wish Sakura had that same comfort though. She only started to have friends a year ago, when her love for music was unable to keep a secret anymore. Thus her band, "A Tear Drop for Blood."_

-**Sakura's POV**-

_That was so quick, even for Kakashi-sensei. Did he really want to finish it that quickly?_

-**Kakashi's POV**-

"Alright, let us continue. Oh and Sakura, if your battle takes longer than 30 minutes, I'll be forced to intervene. Also, keep in mind that this is Ninjutsu Class, so no other styles of fighting are aloud, once you run out of chakra, you're done."

She nodded at me.

I watched as every sparring pair fought, and I could tell that every one of them had potential.

"Okay, Sasuke VS Neji. Oh, and please, don't take the whole 30 minutes like you two did the last time."

-**Sasuke's POV**-

_Finally, my turn to fight._

I looked to Neji.

"Don't hold back."

"It's not in my nature."

I took the Uchiha stance, and Neji took the Hyuga stance. I could tell this would be a fun battle.

I closed my eyes, and opened them with Sharingan. As I heard Neji call out Byakugan.

Looking over at Sakura, I saw her vivid green eyes filled with longing, and a little bit of shock.

_Hn, watch closely Sa-ku-ra, this is how real battles are done._

"Begin!" Kakashi-sensei roared.

I made several hand signs and yelled. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!"

Of course he dodge it easily, he wouldn't be a Hyuga if he couldn't.

"Come one Sasuke, who do you take me for? Naruto?"

"Not at all, with that stupid look on your face, I almost mistook you for Lee."

That got him mad.

We went several quick minutes of him turning off my chakra points, and me burning his skin. Currently, we were shirtless, since they were either torn away from Neji's 8 Trigrams 64 Palms, or burned away by my Chidori, trying to put every ounce of energy into the battle. Not to mention we were currently drained of chakra.

This would come down to who would fall down first.

We were both shaking, then Neji fell down first and I stared down at him.

"I think that was our quickest fight yet."

Neji coughed. "By far."

-**Sakura's POV**-

_He already mastered the Sharingan to such an extent. Kakashi's stories about this guy seem to be true._

I watched his battle with eager eyes. I noticed how hot he was looking as more and more cloth has been torn off of him by Neji Hyuga.

_He's shirtless.. His abs are the hottest thing I've ever seen. They are so toned, and solid, I just want to run my fingers all over them._

I licked my lips.

_Now that I think about it, what was he going to say back there?_

***REWIND***

_"I am a-"_

-**Sakura's POV**-

"Alright next we have, Sakura VS Hinata."

I smiled and looked over at Sasuke, and Neji.

"I'll show you how it's done boooys."

I winked at them, and smirked. I could hear them say "PFFFT."

"Okay girls, remember you have a time limit." Kakashi reminded us.

"Don't worry, this battle will be over before it starts." I said lazily.

"Yeah, for you!" Hinata said bluntly.

"That Naruto boy, has really grown on you hasn't he?"

"Mhmmmm."

"I guess, I should thank him. At least you now know how to stand up for yourself."

"Thank you Sakura."

Hinata took her Hyuga stance, and I just stood there, smiling and shaking my head.

"Begin!" Kakashi yelled as he pressed the timer.

In a blink of an eye, Hinata was on the floor, her eyes wide open, unable to move; and I was a good few meters away from her, with my back facing her.

"Like I said, this battle was over before it started." I stated bluntly, turning around.

Kakashi went over to Hinata.

"What did you do to her? Will she be okay?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"I used The Shadow Style: Sacred Dragon Jutsu, and yes she'll be okay. I didn't go all out on the jutsu. That was only about a 1000th of the jutsus power."

(**AN: I made up The Shadow Style, and the jutsu Sakura did. Sakura is the only one who can perform Shadow Style jutsus without getting harmed, or needing a sacrifice. You'll learn more about it in future chapters. ;)**)

As soon as I finished explaining it, Hinata started coughing and sat up.

"Well played Sakura. You surely have improved since the last I saw you."

"Well played my ass, lay back down, I'll heal up the damage I did to your internal organs."

Hinata laughed a bit and did as she was told.

I finished healing her, and smiled.

I walked up to Sasuke.

"That's how a realbattle is done." I smirked.

"What did you do to her?"

"I just froze all her internal organs, trust me the full out jutsu is much more merciless."

"Hn, powerful little pest aren't you?"

"Maybe, dork."

"Pfft, you wish."

I laughed.

-**Sasuke's POV**-

_That battle. It took her merely half a second to take down Hinata. She's one to look out for._  
><em><br>Her laugh is so cute though, it echoes in my mind, like a relaxing melody. It's perfect. I almost want to back her into a corner and- wait Sasuke no. Stop thinking like Kakashi, Jiraya, and Naruto. Jeeze, I spend way too much time with them._

"Okay guys, and girls, head off to Kurenai-sensei's class. She's probably eager to see all of you, and your progress on Genjutsu." Kakashi said happily.

Mostly everyone in the class groaned.

_I don't blame them, Genjutsu is hard to master when you're not a Genjutsu style Shinobi. Oh well, suck it up I guess._

"Hey Sasuke, what were you going to tell me before we started the sparring tournament?"

I turned around, and saw a certain pinkette, and smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. :)<strong>


	3. Genjutsu Class, and a Secret Uncovered

**Genjutsu Class and A Secret Uncovered**  
><strong><br>AN: Shout outs too : narutoSunshine, and EmiliaKyuchi for reviewing! ;D It's great to hear your guys input :)**

I'd also like to thank all of you who are favouriting/alerting my story, and favouriting/alerting me as an Author. :D

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>*RECAP*<strong>

-**Sasuke's POV**-

_I don't blame them, Genjutsu is hard to master when you're not a Genjutsu style Shinobi. Oh well, suck it up I guess._

"Hey Sasuke, what were you going to tell me before we started the sparring tournament?"

I turned around, and saw a certain pinkette, and smirked.

-**Sasuke's POV**-

"Hn."

"That's not what you were going to tell me." Sakura pouted.

I grabbed her arm and looked around.

"Not here."

_There's way too many people around._

I gently pulled her all the way to the other half of the school to the music room.

It was an abandoned room, with dust everywhere. No one used it anymore since they the professors thought that a Shinobi didn't need any musical talent, thus leaving this unwanted room to rot.

I slouched down on the floor.

"Kakashi-Sensei is he important to you?" I asked.

She stood quietly before answering. "Actually, he's my new guardian, after my old ones gave me up… For obvious reasons…" She said not looking at me.

"Ah, has he ever told you stories about mythical creatures... Like werewolves, goblins, pixies, fairies, or vampires?"

"….He has."

"Do you believe them?"

She didn't answer for a while looking out through the cob web coated window.

Then, suddenly she turned to me and said. "I believe every single one of them."

"Well, this should be easy then."

I stood up and looked down at her small figure.

"I'm a vampire."

Her eyes widened for a split second, and then returned to their original size.

She smiled, and giggled.

"What? Don't believe me?"

My fangs grew out.

She shook her head and continued smiling.

"I knew it from the instant you tried to read my mind."

"So you're not afraid of me?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Not at all."

"Then answer the most basic question. What do I eat?"

Sakura smiled at me.

"Blood."

Her smile never wavering.

I stood there shocked.

-**Sakura' POV**-

_So he is the vampire Kakashi told me about. Tall, dark, and handsome. Should I tell him my little secret? No, it's too early for that._

I grabbed he's hand.

"Come on, we'll be late for Genjutsu class. I don't need a bad reputation on my first day." I joked.

Sasuke laughed at me.

"You're worried about that? Haha I would have guessed that you would be more worried about walking in the class late with a guy behind you." He smirked.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Encouraging PDA?"

"Oh right. Damn."

He laughed. "Yeah."

My grip tightened on his hand.

"Still, if I'm late on my first day. Kakashi will murder me, and then dance on my grave." I said disappointed.

"Right, I'll lead the way."

About 3 minutes later we arrived at Kurenai-Sensei's room.

Sasuke knocked, and she let us in without even a word of dismay.

Sasuke went to he's seat in the back and I stood by Kurenai waiting for her to assign me my seat.

_Does Sasuke always sit in the back? That's where I always sit! Grrr him._

"I'm glad you came late Sakura, you gave me time to find a seat for you." Kurenia-Sensei smiled at me.

"Oh? You're welcome.. I guess." I smiled back.

"The only seat available is by Sasuke and Naruto in the back."

"Okay, thank you." I bowed in respect.

"Oh please, no need to bow, it's only a seat."

"Right." I stood straight up. "My apologises."

As I was walking towards my seat in between Sasuke and Naruto, I heard Kurenai-Sensei call out to Sasuke.

"Thanks for showing Sakura to her class Sasuke."

"No problem." He mumbled.

I sat down, and started staring out the window, listening to Kurenai-Sensei's voice in the background.

"Genjutsu 幻術; Literally means "Illusionary Techniques." As you know, Genjutsu are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as Ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of Genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like Taijutsu or Ninjutsu, Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. According to the Second Mizukage, Genjutsu fittingly falls under the broad category of Yin Release."

Kurenai-Sensei took a deep breath and pointed to the chalkboard behind her, that had multiple drawing on it.

"This is often used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma. This is because the body is led to believe it is really happening, or real pain. However, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. They are not used as often as Ninjutsu because they don't physically harm the opponent, but several people have made themselves well-known for their great prowess with Genjutsu like Itachi Uchiha, myself, Kurenai Yūhi, and Tayuya. Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others, similar to brainwashing by feeding the victim illusive suggestions, the primary example being Tobi controlling Yagura. However, there exists at least one Genjutsu, Izanagi, that has the opposite effects to normal Genjutsu, by changing reality to illusion and vice versa.

Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind's chakra, thereby affecting their five senses. Those with special abilities like the Uchiha clan's Sharingan or with high intelligence have an easier time executing and countering Genjutsu, as attention to detail is key. Those under the influence of Genjutsu will either appear to be unconscious or continue to move around under the pretence of the Genjutsu. The latter is very effective in battle as a Genjutsu user can make themselves appear to be somewhere else and attack the victim from behind or change the environment to make the victim see a flat plain where there is a steep cliff.

Genjutsu attacks usually require a lot of skill, and, if performed incorrectly, will not work; even Jiraiya , one of the Legendary Sanin, had trouble performing such techniques. Genjutsu is most often used by ninja with very precise chakra control and very high intelligence, the most notable being Itachi Uchiha and again, myself Kurenai Yūhi.

Because Genjutsu affects activity throughout the Prosencephalon structure of the brain, humans, dogs and other species of mammal are therefore all affected by Genjutsu."

Shino raised he's hand.

"However, the Kikaichū, like all insects, lack such a structure to their brains, and so do not even notice it: insects are ruled almost solely by five powerful senses alone, which makes them immune to Genjutsu and gives the Aburame clan an ability to detect it when nobody else can."

"You are correct Shino."

"I do study about my clan sometimes."

Shikamaru then raised he's hand.

"Among Genjutsu the most dangerous are those that affect the opponent with sound allowing the user to stay out of sight. Tayuya is a great example of this sound-based, long-range type of combat. When I was fighting her, it was such a drag. It's like she wanted to win. Whatever."

"Shikamaru, you never seize to amaze me. You have an Eye Q of over 200. You're brilliant, really."

"Meh. I get that a lot."

"I'm sure you do. Alright class, with the person beside you I want you guys to practice Genjutsu, but nothing fatal or serious. Do you understand? If it scars someone, I'll make you feel something worse, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

Sasuke turned to me. "Well new girl, want to be my partner?"

"Sure, why not, you can go first."

I turned to look at him, and I saw his Sharingan. The commas were spinning around his eye at lightning speed, then blackness took over me.

When I opened my eyes I was tied to a cross and everything was in black and white, except for the sky which was a misty red colour.

"Mangekyou Sharingan." I heard Sasuke's voice.

"Ah, so this is the world of Mangekyou Sharingan. Very, gloomy."

"Well it's not supposed to be rainbows, sunshine, and butterflies."

I laughed. "Yeah, that would be a little weird if it was."

The sword Sasuke was holding did not go unnoticed.

"So here, you would spend 72 hours of pain. Which feels likes 3 years, but actually is only a split second in the real world."

"Oh. So you would stab me with that sword you're holding for 72 very long hours?"

"That's about it."

He held the sword up to my stomach.

"That's it; I'm not going through that. Release."

"It's no-"

Sasuke was cut off, and the next thing he knew we were back in the classroom.

"Woah, how did you?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"With a lot of practice."

Sasuke kept staring at me, but I shrugged it off.

"My turn?"

He nodded.  
><em><br>Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan. All three Kekkei Genkais create : Shar-Ku-Rin_

**(AN : Sharkurin is a made up Kekkei Genkai that only Sakura wields, for reason's you'll find out very soon. Basically when it's used it combines all the abilities of these three Kekkei Genkai together. Also it has the veins that pop out around the eyes (from Byakugan), the red eyes and comma-like things (from Sharingan) and the cat like pupils (from Rinnegan.) ;)**

When I opened my eyes Sasuke was in complete, and utter darkness. Swords appeared all around the perimeter.

"Densetsu no Sharkurin." I said.

"Are these swords supposed to slice right through me?"

"Yupp."

"Wonderful. Not very painless though."

"Hey! You're Genjutsu was pretty merciless too!"

"Who said I was a nice person though?"

"Oh whatever."

I let go of my Genjutsu.

"Alright time for your break. Remember next you have Taijutsu with Guy-Sensei, then Medical Arts with Tsunade, Shizuune, and her pet pig Tonton." Kurenia-Sensei's voice came through.

Everyone started to get up and leave.

All my friends came by me, and all Sasuke's friends came be him.

"My Genjutsu is almost the opposite of yours. You see, time moves really quickly when you're in the world of Densetsu no Sharkurin." Easily 3 days could go by.

"Hn." Was he's only reply.

I was about to leave with my friends when Kakashi appeared.

"Hello there."

"Hi." Everyone said.

"Listen, tomorrow, Friday, we're having a dance after school, and I was wondering if both of your guys bands will perform for us?"

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto decided for he's band.

"Dope keep it done!" Sasuke said.

"Don't be so mean Teme!"

"Why are you such a loser!"

"Why are you an ass!"

Kakashi looked to me then Ino answered.

"AW YEAH!"

"Perfect, both bands will perform." With that Kakashi disappeared.

"You guys are just going to fall apart like last time." Gaara said.

"Well this time we have Sakura!" Temari replied.

"Last time?" I glared at my band members.

"I'll explain on the way to the cafeteria." Hinata told me.

I nodded, and bid my farewells to the boys and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You guys were on the stages, and froze up, then ran off the stage?" I asked almost insulted.

"That's about it." Hinata looked at me.

"Oh, I knew my music wasn't the best. But I didn't think it was that bad." I joked.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh it wasn't the music, it was our boys staring at us so hungerly." Tenten joked.

We all laughed.

"Hey how long is break?" I asked.

"An hour long." Ino said.

"But it's already half over." Tenten added.

"Oh, okay. Hey I'm going to go explore the school." I stood up.

"I'll go with you." Hinata offered.

"No thank you for the offer Hinata, but if I can't find my way around the school be myself, how will I remember where everything is?"

"She's got a point." Ino said trying to be smart.

We all giggled.

"I'll see you guys in Taijutsu class okay?"

"Later." Everyone said to me.

So, after walking down several hallways that all seem to look the same, passing several rooms, I wound up in the abanded music room.

I knocked on the door but no one answered, so I opened it and was met with a puff of dust. I coughed, then looked around and spotted a grand piano.

I know I'm the lead Guitarist in my band, but the piano has always been one of my favourite instruments to play. Actually it is my instrument of choice; I play it all the time when I'm home. I still play other instruments at like the guitar, drums, ocarina, flute, violin, jello, harp, etc. But the piano is, and has always been everyday work for me.

When I was walking towards the dust covered piano, there was a sharp pain in my neck, and I fell to the ground.

_Damn… It's the Heaven Curse Mark again… The pain still doesn't go away… Not even after all these years…_

**(AN: Sakura has the curse mark in this story, not Sasuke :P Just thought I should put that out there.)**

I laid there on the floor, for several minutes until the pain went away. After, I slowly stood up and rubbed my neck.

_I knew I should have gotten in sealed. Fuck. Why was I so naïve!_

Heading towards the piano, I noticed that there was so much dust on it that you couldn't tell what colour it was.

_This will not due._

I shook my head, and took off my shirt to use as a rag. I was only in my red, and black laced bra, with a pair of blue jeans now.

Looking out the window, I noticed that there was one tree that was as tall as this floor. Considering, the old music room was on the 7th floor, and the only room on this floor, I found it kind of odd, but shook it off.

After a few minutes, I dusted off every last speck of dust off the piano, inside and out. I stared out the window again, and then looked at my dust covered shirt.

_Hmmm what if-_

I jumped out of the window onto a branch on the tree and sat there airing out my shirt.

Eventually, my shirt was dust free, and you couldn't tell that I used it to dust off a piano. So I sat on the tree branch enjoying the day, and the cool breeze.

After that, I jumped back into the music room, sat down on the piano chair, and glided my fingers on the keys, and my feet on the foot pedals.

Then I started to play "Bella's Lullaby" by "Carter Burwell" _.com/watch?v=-G2pzuG25qI_ **(AN : I found a video on YouTube of what Sakura's playing sounded like ;D )**

-**Normal POV**-

But did Sakura know she had an anonymous friend silently watching her since she stood up from the pain of the Curse Mark, in the music room?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! I'd love to hear your guys input :)<strong>


End file.
